A hoovesful life
by sombra de caos
Summary: Reimaginacion del clasico navideño "A wonderful life (Una vida mejor). Derpy piensa que las cosas serian mejor si ella nunca hubiera nacido...una unicornio que desea ganarse las alas y convertirse en alicornio le hara ver su error.


Palacio de Canterlot, la noche antes del Heart Warming.

Como todas las noches de tan importante festividad, Celestia leía las cartas de los pequeños potros. Por lo general, ellos le pedían juguetes costosos o algo por el estilo. Pero esa noche, las cartas de ponyville tendrían un deseo muy distinto.

"Querida Princesa Celestia":

_No deseo otra cosa para este "Heart Warming Eve" más que la felicidad de Derpy hoves. Ella es una buena yegua y se merece ser feliz._

Atte Applebloom.

La princesa termino de leer la carta y se quedó un momento reflexionando. –Guardia Zan Delman, ¡Necesito que mi aprendiz Twilight Sparkle venga inmediatamente!

-¡A sus órdenes princesa! – el guardia salió con paso veloz a buscar a la aprendiz de Celestia. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a la unicornio y traerla a palacio.

-Su majestad, ¡escuche que requiere mis servicios! ¿Acaso al fin poder recibir mis alas de alicornio?

-Depende de cómo realices esta importante misión, mi joven aprendiz... ¿Sabes quién es Derpy?

-No la conozco, pero si usted me contase…

-Bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo?

_Derpy hoves es una Pegaso sencilla que solo tenía un sueño en la vida: volar por el mundo y conocer muchos reinos. Desgraciadamente, algunos eventos en su vida y su propio sentido de la responsabilidad evitaron que alguna vez se cumpliera._

_Estos eventos desafortunados comenzaron desde aquel día en que ella aún era una potra. Ella vacacionaba con sus padres y hermana menor cerca de un rio, cuando una tragedia sucedió._

-Auxilio, ayuda, glub, mama, papa –gritaba asustada Rainbow Dash, ella había caído accidentalmente en el rio y la corriente arrastraba furiosamente al potrilla. Derpy, quien era la que más cerca se encontraba de su hermana, salto sin pensarlo mucho a la corriente del rio y alcanzo a tomar de sus cascos a su hermana.

-Maldición, ¡la corriente es muy fuerte! ¡Agárrate y no me sueltes! –Rainbow asustada, se agarró con sus patas delanteras de su hermana.

La corriente arrastro a las hermanas hacia un conjunto de rocas. Derpy sintió el fuerte golpe al chocar contra las rocas, aun así, tomando fuertemente a su hermana, la llevo hacia la orilla. Cansada por el esfuerzo, perdió el conocimiento.

No volvería en sí, hasta horas después, acostada sobre una cama de hospital. Al despertar, escucho unas voces detrás de las cortinas.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

-_esa es la voz de mi madre y se escucha preocupada. –_pensó derpy al escuchar una voz familiar detrás de las cortinas de su cama

-Hasta el momento nada de gravedad, aunque parece que el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, su hija podría haber sufrido traumatismo en el sistema neuronal… puede que su hija sufra de estrabismo en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Eso es todo?-Respondió Derpy. Todos se sorprendieron al notar que ella estaba despierta. -Entonces no es tan grave. Lo importante es saber si mi hermana se encuentra bien.

-He… ¡Hermana!-grito con la voz cortada Rainbow. -¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

-Tranquila, nadie tiene la culpa de nada, los accidentes suceden… ¿Dónde quedo la potranca que no llora por nada?-ella tomo un pañuelo entre sus cascos y seco las lágrimas de su hermanita. –Todo está bien, tranquila.

Las cosas volvieron muy pronto a la normalidad y Derpy se acostumbró a su estrabismo.

-Entonces vendrás a jugar muñecas a mi casa después de terminar de trabajar.-pregunto Lira, una unicornio aguamarina.

-Claro, sabes que yo nunca…-No pudo terminar su frase, sintió un empujón que la tiro contra la tierra

-¡Fíjate donde caminas, cabeza hueca! –le grito la potra que acababa de empujarla.

-Por Celestial, ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Diamond Tiara, la hija del pony más rico y más ruin del condado. –comento Lyra. –Y por eso se cree que nadie la merece.

-Vaya, si yo fuera tan rica… ¿Pero de que estoy hablando? ¡Se me hace tarde para mi trabajo! –Entrando a sugar cube corner -soy yo señor Cake, Derpy hoves.

-Llegas tarde.-contesto muy molesto el Sr Cake. –Atiende a la clientela.

-po… por supuesto. –se pone el delantal y al dirigirse al mostrador observa un telegrama en la mesa de su jefe. -¿Un telegrama? ¿Qué dirá?-leyendo en voz baja.- Estimado Sr Cake, lamentamos informarle de la muerte de… ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esto es terrible!

-Lo sé, ¡El servicio es terrible! Todos los días te pido una orden de cupcakes rellenos de chocolate y un licuado de manzana con avena y siempre te demoras en entregármelos. - En frente del mostrador un pequeño potro alazán de crin café observaba a la pegaso.

-Timmy, si de verdad detestaras el servicio de este local, no vendrías todos los días. ¿Qué te ata a este lugar?

El potro alazán se quedó mirando a Derpy. –Algún día me casare contigo. –susurro el potro.

-¿dijiste algo Timmy?

-no, ¡no he dicho nada!...con permiso, tengo que volver a casa.

-¿Qué tendrá ese potro en la cabeza?

Mientras Time Turner se alejaba del establecimiento, el señor Cake, quien había escuchado la platica reprendio a la pegaso.

-Derpy, ¡recuerda que no te pago para que chismorrees!... ¿Ya entregaste la orden de Melody?

-No, aun no lo he hecho…Esta mañana ando muy distraída.

-¡Pues ve a entregarlo! –refunfuño el señor Cake.

Derpy entro a la cocina.

–vaya señor Cake, que desorden ha dejado.

Observo el desorden de ingredientes y utensilios de cocina dejados por doquier. La pegaso pensó que si ella hubiese perdido un ser querido, tampoco prestaría mucha atención a su trabajo. En la mesa había una lata que la pegaso gris tomo entre sus cascos y leyó la etiqueta.

-Jefe, ¿otra vez tenemos problemas con las ratas?

-¿Por qué, otra vez encontraste muffins mordisqueados? El veneno de ratas esta abajo del fregadero. -el rostro de derpy se quedó en blanco, rápidamente saco las galletas del horno y las puso en el cesto de la basura.

-Sé que el señor Cake me matara si descubre lo que he hecho. –la potra se apresura a preparar unas nuevas galletas antes de que el Sr Cake se entere.

El señor Cake entro a la cocina y sorprendio a Derpy mientras preparaba las nuevas galletas.

-Señorita, creo que me debes una explicación ¿Qué es todo este alboroto en mi cocina?

-yo, estoy preparando las galletas para la orden de Melody .

-el señor Cake le lanzo una dura mirada. –Yo ya había preparado esa orden. Jovencita, ¿No me digas que perdiste la orden?

-No. –Derpy gira la mirada de su ojo (puesto que el otro giraría al lado contrario) hacia el cesto de la basura. –Yo los tire.

La cara del señor Cake adquirió un tono más severo, lo siguiente que Derpy sintió fue una coz en la mandíbula y cayó al piso.

-¡Lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo! ¡Pero usted ha estado muy distraído y tuve miedo que le haya puesto veneno para ratas a las galletas!...Es su esposa, ¿Cierto?

-Pero como…

-Leí el telegrama y entiendo que no debí hacerlo… Lo lamento, debió ser duro enterarse de la muerte de su esposa. –Derpy alzo la vista y el Sr Cake observo el rostro de la pegaso gris, parecía que había estado llorando desde antes que el llegara. –Prometo que nunca le diré a nadie lo que acaba de pasar…yo tropecé y la orden se arruino, eso será todo lo que saldrá de mis labios.

-Pequeña, lo siento tanto.- el levanto a la pequeña potra y la abrazo con fuerza. Derpy dejo que el posara su cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando que eso la hiciera sentirse mejor.


End file.
